The Little And The Big Problems
by emicha
Summary: - "Thought I should give the tea a personal note. And you said the tea was good, so I don't see any problems." "What was in the fucking tea, Ackerman!", he is almost losing his temper and she loves it. - (one shot) (RivaMika)


The kick against Mikasas knee abruptly sends her to the ground. Indignantly she looks up at her training patner, seeing his satisfied grin. Her eyes narrow. "You said no kicking!", she hisses, pushing away the hand he offers her.

Levi takes a step back and watches her sitting to his feet. If he is honest, he likes this picture a little too much. "Well, I lied."

"Stop fooling me." He can feel her anger and he also likes this.

"Don't let me fool you."

She laughs without any humor and gets on her feet again, brushing off the dirt on her clothes. "You're such a poor man. Or should I say _gnome_? You're cheating because in a fair fight, you would lose against me."

Ignoring her comment, Levi takes his stuff and heads back to the house he and his squad live in. Mikasa does the same and follows him. Seems like training session is over.

"Your problem is, that you think fights have to be fair. That's wrong. You're not well prepared either, Ackerman. You focus too much on one single thing. You need to consider many situations, and you need to be prepared for every single one."

Mikasa rolls her eyes while listening to his speech. He may be right, kind of, but she is not impressed at all. "My only problem is you. You and your shitty lies."

"Me, my horrible lies, a whole world filled with titans that want to crack your bones, and humans who want your head apart from your neck. _That_ are your problems. Again, you only focus on one thing. And this thing is me, what an honor."

Mikasa sighs. "Don't be too flattered, Corporal."

Levi shakes his head, when they enter the house. "I won't be. And now take a shower, I can even smell your failure. And it smells disgusting." He is almost up the stairs when he adds "After that you can bring me some tea."

She clenched her fists.

* * *

Mikasa does not bother to knock before entering his room. He stands at the window and watches her balancing the tray with a cup of steaming tea to his desk. She puts the tray down and waits for him to take his seat. "Black?", Levi asks. He changed his training clothes into a civil shirt and black trousers.

"Well, it doesn't look green to me, Sir.", she replies, her face serious.

"Really funny, brat.", Levi says and sits down. He takes the nice china cup from the tray and smells at the fine black tea. Relaxed and with closed eyes, he takes a first deep sip. The tea truly is magnificent. As much as Mikasa seems to hate him, Levi thinks that she makes the best afternoon tea.

After a short time, Levi notices that his subordinate is still in front of his desk. He opens his eyes and watches her a bit irritated. Usually she leaves as fast as she can.

"Why are you still standing there, Ackerman? You're dismissed."

"Before I leave, I want to know how the tea was, Sir. Was it… good?"

Levi lifts an eyebrow and takes another sip. "Better than your training today, I guess." And then it happens.

She _smiles_ at _him_.

"Then I'm relieved, Sir.", she says in a voice, he never thought she would be able to create. The sound of her words are as sweet as honey and her smile is actually really beautiful. For a short moment Levi is spellbound, but also terrified and before he is able to say something more, Mikasa turns to the door. Levis brain starts to work really hard. Something is not right, not as it should be. She is too polite. Too nice. Her smile is too bright. She is acting totally strange.

Then it dawns on him.

Mikasa is almost out of the room, when Levi calls her name. She turns around, heads back to the wooden desk and looks at him curiously. "Yes, Corporal?"

His eyes are narrowed, he seems to be really focused on her face. "What did you do?", he asks slowly. "What should I have done?", she replies as if she is the fucking innocence in person.

"I don't know, tell me. You put something in my tea, didn't you?", he hisses.

Then she turns back into the witch she actually is. Hands on her hips she watches him amused, this time she looks _down_ at him.

"Thought I should give the tea a personal note. And you said the tea was good, so I don't see any problems."

"What was in the fucking tea, Ackerman?!", he is almost losing his temper and she loves it.

"I spat in it." Her voice is calm, a faint smile lays on her lips. But this time it is mocking.

"You spat in it?", Levi askes. His words are as calm as hers but she knows she got herself into trouble.

"Aren't you prepared for something like this?" And that was enough.

Levi grabs the woman by her red scarf and pushes her over his desk. She shrieks in surprise but the sound is muffled when his lips catches hers. Mikasa tries to pull back, but Levis grip is hard and his kiss forceful. His tongue moves over her lips, sometimes hard, sometimes soft, until she opens her mouth to replies the kiss. She tastes him and he tastes..._good_. His lips against hers _feel_ good. Levis hands let go of her scarf just to hold her face, while her fingers brush trough his hair. They intense the kiss one more time, then they pull back.

An awkward silence lays over them, avoiding to look at each other, Mikasa slowly takes a seat.

A short time pass until the black haired woman finds words.

"Well, this...was not that bad.", she says breathless and with a blushed face.

The man nods. "So was the tea..."

She laughs and still watches the ground. "If the tea is your only problem."

"Right now, I don't have any. Not even the tea, Mikasa."


End file.
